


Relationship 101

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Strength Kink, THE DAYS OF YORE RETURNETH TO US, i tagged this as 'lemon' over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora wants to indulge in an Old World tradition and Glory’s all for it, even though she doesn’t really know what’s involved.





	Relationship 101

“You want to go on a date with me?” was the first thing Glory said when Nora suggested it to her. “Aren’t we already together?”

“People go on dates when they’re a couple, it keeps the spark alive,” Nora pointed out. “Not that we’re losing the spark. That’s not what I meant. I just, I want to see how it goes.”

Glory leaned on one elbow. “Charmer, I’ve never _been_ on a date before. What are you supposed to _do_?”

“You’re telling me you never dated?” Nora asked, eyes widening. “ _You_?”

“Not exactly much on the romantic horizon when you’re running around gunning down raiders and keeping your fellow synths from getting taken and mindwiped,” Glory reminded her. Her eyes traced Nora’s body. “Most of the time.”

Nora grinned. “Okay. Well, you’ve chased the romantic horizon. And now I really want to go on a date with you.”

Glory leaned closer. “I still don’t know what happens on dates.”

“We’ll keep it simple,” Nora promised. “We dress up nice, spend an hour at the bar talking about nothing, then we can go back to my place and crash.” She held out her hand. “Deal?”

Glory paused, then accepted the handshake. “But I’m warning you, I’ve never done this before. So I might suck at it.”

Nora smoothed her thumb over the back of Glory’s hand. “That’s fine.”

 

* * *

  

They didn’t go particularly far. It was a warm evening and Nora’s place in Diamond City had a balcony they could sit on, so they ended up there, Nora in a blue dress and Glory wearing half a tux, with a loose tie and half the shirt buttons open to expose the curve of her breast. It made Nora’s mouth dry the moment Glory appeared at the hatch, and she almost forgot to offer her a glass, her heart skipping beats.

“You look good, Charmer,” Glory said to her, and Nora made a soft sound that she hoped indicated just how _empty_ her brain was at the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Nora said after a pause, “I couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Glory grinned. “Forgiven. Now what did you bring up?”

Nora knelt down and opened the cooler to reveal cold beers. “Keeping it simple, like I promised,” she said as she handed Glory a bottle. Glory hummed in agreement, pulling up a chair and kicking back to watch the sunset. Nora silently offered her a glass as she took her own seat, but Glory shook her head and took the cap off, swigging a mouthful before letting out a sharp breath.

“So, how many dates have you been on?” Glory asked after a moment. Nora laughed, and then fell silent, trying to count in her head.

Nora was hit with the thunderous realisation that barring the Maxsons, she’d only ever dated people she was sleeping with. And that was a _short_ list.  

“Oh, wow, uh, well,” heck, that _threw_ her for a second, “I mean, I went on the most dates with my girlfriend Madelyn, really. She was around more.”

Glory’s head tilted a little. “Madelyn, huh? What did you guys tend to do?”

“Shooting range, mostly,” Nora replied, tapping her fingers against the glass bottle.

“And here I am, dressed to the nines,” the synth chuckled.

“It was a different time. We weren’t allowed to be seen being romantic together.” Nora touched Glory’s arm. “I always wanted to do this with her. She’d have worn a suit too.”

“Ah.” Glory put down her drink, stroking her thumb over Nora’s fingers. “Shit, Charmer. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“You didn’t.” Nora gazed at the white-haired synth, and squeezed her arm gently. “I’m glad I got to do this after all.”

Glory smiled gently. “That shooting range, that where you got your skills from?”

Nora grinned, nodding, and drew back to drink her beer, still holding Glory’s arm. “It was an army range and we were both army wives so they let us practise on it. We spent _hours_ at that place.”

Glory’s brow furrowed. “You were married… _and_ dating?”

“You know how I wasn’t bothered about sleeping with five people?” Nora asked.

“I remember it vividly,” Glory assured her, still frowning.

“Well, in the 2070’s, my husband and I were, uh, a quartet rather than a couple,” Nora explained. She put her beer down. “I met him during a legal case where he was a witness trying to prove his friend’s innocence, and I found out later that he and this couple – Roger and Madelyn – were a thing. They’d been together for years.” She looked down at the glass bottle. “It was the best five years of my life and I miss them every day.”

“Knew you could handle five people at once but didn’t know you were into _relationships_ that way too,” Glory murmured. Her arm slipped around Nora’s shoulders. “That explains a lot about you.”

Nora kissed her shoulder, brow arching. “Really?”

“Never seen anyone so calm about sleeping with five agents,” the heavy told her with a grin. “But I’m still surprised you handled the train puns so well.”

Nora flapped a hand. “I tend to convert most of what Deacon says into sound without actually absorbing the words. He’s nice to listen to.” She took another drink.

Glory grinned, a brow arching. “You seem pretty easy to get going.”

Nora spread her hands, shrugging, as her cheeks burned, a small smile on her lips. “Hey, voices do it for me.”

“That include mine?” Glory asked, tugging her a little closer. Her voice had dropped. Heat prickled beneath Nora’s skin.

“Yeah,” Nora murmured, her eyes meeting Glory’s dark, soulful gaze.

“I’ll keep _that_ in mind,” Glory said, and then she pulled Nora in for a kiss.

Heat rocketed through Nora’s body and she pressed up against Glory, a moan escaping her. Embarrassment chased it as a breeze whisked at her hair and reminded her they were, in fact, outside. She pulled away, her breathing unsteady.

“You okay?” Glory murmured.

Nora nodded. “Let’s…go inside.”

The synth stood, smiling, and held out her hand. Nora let Glory help her up, her skin tingling as Glory’s palm pressed against the small of her back and pulled her in close. “I like the way that sounds,” Glory murmured, and pressed a soft kiss to Nora’s lips. She slipped away, and Nora felt herself throb as Glory opened the hatch and slid down the ladder. There was a gentle thump to indicate she’d made it to the bottom, and Nora approached to see her standing there.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” she laughed.

Glory shrugged, one hand undoing the loose tie. “Hey, I just wanted to watch.”

Nora’s eyes widened, and a soft gasp escaped her as warmth bloomed between her thighs. “C-could you, maybe, turn around?”

Confusion crossed Glory’s face. “Why?”

“I’m…” Nora looked around, and lowered her voice, “I didn’t…put on any…under- you know what, I’m coming down.”

She could hear Glory laughing as she made her way down the ladder, and despite the tremble she could feel in her legs, she got down without falling.

Her back to the synth, she felt Glory’s fingers trail up her thigh, and lift the hem of her skirt. She instinctively raised a hand to stop it before she caught herself, fingers closing into a fist. The dress loosened around her as Glory pulled down her zip, and the hand beneath her skirt squeezed her butt.

“Damn,” Glory whispered. Nora didn’t want to move as the fingertips skimmed around her thigh, hitching up her dress at the front and skating over her mound. Nora parted her legs as Glory pushed her hair to one side, her lips pressing against Nora’s neck. She teased the straps down Nora’s arms, her hand teasing the dark curls covering Nora’s mound, never going lower.

“Glory,” Nora breathed, letting Glory strip her dress to her waist as she leaned back against the heavy with a soft sigh, the other woman’s warmth bleeding into her. Glory’s other hand slipped over her thigh, the rough skin drawing shivers down Nora’s spine that pooled into heat just below the fingertips that brushed through Nora’s curls.

“I can’t believe you just _didn’t wear underwear_ ,” Glory said with a soft laugh, both hands gripping the bunched-up dress and pulling down. It fell to the floor with a soft noise and Nora stepped out of her shoes, turning around and trying not to breathe too hard. The kiss that Glory gave her was rough as her hands but warm and inviting and Nora melted against her with a long groan, slipping her fingers beneath the woman’s jacket and tugging it off.

As Nora tossed the jacket to one side, Glory pulled her tie off, and her warm fingers wrapped around Nora’s wrists, pushing them together. The arousal that followed, as Nora watched her carefully, thoroughly bind her hands, dragged a desperate moan from Nora’s lips. The two ends of the tie still dangled when Glory had finished binding her, and the synth wrapped them around her palm like bandages and pulled Nora’s arms above her head, guiding her back until corrugated metal pressed into Nora’s shoulderblades.

“Fuck,” Nora whispered.

Glory grinned. “We’ll get to that.”

Then they were kissing again, a thigh sliding between Nora’s legs to let her rock against it. Glory cupped Nora’s breast, her thumb making little circles around the nipple.

“Seriously, you just _didn’t wear underwear_ ,” Glory whispered again. Nora replied with a gentle, embarrassed laugh.

“You’re not - _mmm_ \- going to let that one go, are you?” she murmured. The grin on Glory’s face was all the answer she needed. Heat coiled in her belly as she watched Glory’s mouth lower, lips wrapping around Nora’s nipple. Her loud groan filled the room, undercut by the soft noises of her girlfriend’s mouth working at the stiff peak. She could _feel_ the arousal trickling down to her core, liquid warmth that suddenly throbbed with need. She ground harder against Glory’s thigh, whimpering, burying her face in her arm.

Glory nipped at her collarbone and Nora looked back at her in time for the synth to kiss her again, stealing her breath. She pressed herself into Glory’s body, leg slipping around the back of Glory’s thigh.

“Keep your hands there,” Glory ordered softly, and then both hands were gripping Nora’s ass, squeezing, the tugging motions pulling at Nora’s lower lips and feeding the need that was growing between her thighs like an unbearable tension. Still kissing her, the synth moved her lips down her neck, over her collarbone, tongue briefly swirling around her other nipple before they were on her stomach and Glory was lowering to her knees. Nora’s stomach flipped at the memory of Glory doing this. The heavy’s palms skimmed over Nora’s breasts, and she gasped, just as they slid down to her thighs, parting her wide open for the first swipe of Glory’s tongue.

It had her arching off the wall with a helpless yelp. If not for Glory’s order to keep her hands above her head, Nora would have grabbed the woman’s white hair and held on for dear life as Glory’s tongue stroked against her clit in rough, circular grinds. Nora’s fingers found a metal strut and gripped it desperately as her hips bucked into Glory’s mouth, her thighs tensing. Fingertips brushed over hot skin and Nora looked down.

That was _almost_ a mistake.

The sight of Glory’s tongue at work on her was joined by the invisible sensation of the rough fingers pushing into her slit. Nora’s nails dug into the metal strut as she bucked, scratching the surface. Glory’s fingers sunk in to the knuckle, and Nora was hypnotised by the motion of Glory’s tongue as it swiped at her. Watching like this made the tension in her core cinch tight, unbearable need forcing a cry from her. It wasn’t soothed by the steady thrusts Glory fed her, fingertips searching for Nora’s sweet spot as she sucked on her girlfriend’s clit and pulled a few more noises from her.

She had to look away as those fingers stroked harder and faster, and a hand skimmed up her belly to cup her breast once more, playing with the nipple. Head tossing to one side, her breath escaped her in sharp pants and loud whimpers as she melted into Glory’s touch, her legs shaking as pleasure rocketed through her body.

“Oh my god, _Glory_ ,” she keened, and felt her lover moan against her skin. The sensation buzzed through her and Nora’s hands held onto the strut so tight they almost hurt as those skilful fingers fucked her. Eyes closing, she could _hear_ the noise they made as Glory touched her and her cheeks burned even as that tension kept on coiling tight. It was torture.

 _“Please,”_ she breathed, the word rushing out of her body, pulling all the air with it. Just a little more…

A few hard grinds of Glory’s tongue, and that _need_ burst, heat and relief filling her. Glory was quick to act, hooking Nora’s thigh over her shoulder, settling Nora’s weight between herself and the wall to keep her from falling as Nora shook, her knees going weak, voice filling the room with a broken cry of her girlfriend’s name. The white-haired heavy didn’t stop, lips and tongue and fingers stroking and touching until Nora was spent, slumping against the wall with an oversensitive whine.

She didn’t let Nora fall despite the trembling in her legs, and that was when Nora, still fresh from her orgasm, realised how _strong_ Glory was.

“You okay, Charmer?” she heard her girlfriend murmur. Nora nodded, her eyes cracking open as she looked down. Those big brown eyes were fixed on her face as Glory pressed gentle lips to Nora’s thigh, slowly sliding Nora’s leg off her shoulder.

“You’re…really good,” Nora whispered. The smile Glory gave her made her tingle, and the synth stood, tugging Nora into her arms using the tie. Nora was still shivering when Glory kissed her again.

“Ok to move on?” Glory asked softly, and Nora nodded. Without another word, Glory pulled her towards the stairs, and carefully guided Nora up them. Her breath caught as she was moved to the bed, the loose tie fastened around the rails of the headboard, and Glory leaned in for another kissed before she broke away and unbuttoned her shirt, kicking off her shoes. Clothing dropping to the floor, Glory strode to the dresser and opened a drawer.

All satisfaction Nora had gotten from Glory’s mouth disappeared the moment she watched her girlfriend step into the harness.

“A-are you going to- will you- gonna be _ready_?” Nora forced out, her mouth unable to form the words correctly.

Glory fixed her with a look, her dark eyes smouldering with heat. “Watching you come like that got me as ready as I’d need to be.”

“Oh,” Nora whispered.

Glory joined her on the bed, cupping Nora’s face. Rough fingers smoothed over Nora’s cheekbones as the synth kissed her roughly, little moans buzzing against Nora’s lips. “How’s the date going so far, babe?” Glory asked softly, and nipped Nora’s lip.

“Really,” the underside of Glory’s cock brushed against her clit and turned the word into a gasp, “fucking good.”

“It’s about to get a whole lot fucking better, promise,” Glory replied with a gentle laugh. “How do you want it?”

“I-I want-”

Glory lapped at her throat and followed it up with a bite that made Nora’s back arch.

_“Hard!”_

It was the only word she could say as she felt that throbbing need gather between her thighs again. Glory laughed again, a sound so deep and promising that Nora could _feel_ her stomach fill with butterflies in expectation of what came next. The tip of the toy pressed against her wet folds, and Glory’s hips rolled a little just to rub it over her saliva-slick clit until Nora was whimpering, her legs wrapping around Glory’s waist like a silent plea. With that, Glory pushed forward, and Nora felt the cool hardness sink into her with a small _noise_ that nevertheless pulled a tiny gasp from her.

“You ok?” Glory asked, and kissed Nora’s jaw as their hips met. Nora nodded wordlessly. Glory’s breath puffed against Nora’s cheek. Nora rocked her hips and listened to the little moan that she got in response.

“Oh yeah, you’re good.”

The _way_ Glory said that would’ve had Nora’s stomach filling with butterflies if she hadn’t _ended_ it with a rough thrust that had her whimpering, the way it ground at her walls. The leather that covered Glory’s pelvis brushed against Nora’s clit with the next thrust and Nora’s cry filled the room. Glory kept it deep and slow, thrusts rough but lazy. Her mouth found Nora’s nipple, sucking gently, and she grabbed Nora’s hips with her strong fingers and held on tight.

“Date’s going pretty well,” Glory commented, her hips rolling into Nora’s. Her voice held a trace of breathlessness and Nora tried to pout. The expression was lost with each slow grind against her clit. Nora shifted, hooking her legs around Glory’s waist. Glory looked down briefly, a bright smile parting her lips. “Need something, babe?”

“Tease,” Nora muttered. Glory kissed her. It was rough, and deep, and it had Nora moaning helplessly against her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Say that a little louder?”

Nora swallowed. Glory nipped her teeth along the captive woman’s lower lip, and swiped at the marks with her tongue. Her hips were _still_ doing that irritatingly slow, deep, _rough_ grind, just enough to give her pleasure, not enough to let it build up into something _more_.

 _“Tease,”_ Nora growled. Glory _winked_ at her and it spiralled down her spine like coiling heat. “A-are you…”

“I just remember how much you squirmed after nobody let you cum during your initiation,” Glory admitted. Nora felt Glory’s fingers slide up her thigh, hooking beneath a knee. “It’s kind of fun.”

Nora drove her heel into Glory’s back, arching up into her. Her teeth found Glory’s jaw and she drank in the sharp breath that escaped her girlfriend’s lips, following it up with a kiss. Rocking gently, she felt the little puff of breath against her mouth. The fingers around the back of her leg dug in, nails leaving marks.

“Glory,” Nora breathed, “please.”

Both Glory’s hands were hooked beneath her knees, pushing her thighs wide open, and the next time Glory’s hips slid against Nora’s, the tip of her toy rubbed firmly against Nora’s sweet spot. The noises that filled the room were a garbled mess of English and Sanskrit that had Glory drawing back to gaze at her in surprise.

“That normal?” Glory asked, intrigue in her grin and her wide eyes.

Nora paused, then nodded. Glory’s brow quirked, tongue running over her teeth. Nora _felt_ the throb between her thighs as she watched that expression.

“Well then.”

Glory surged forward without warning, her hips slapping against Nora’s. She captured the woman’s lips in a kiss that had Nora groaning, eyes fluttering shut as Glory began fucking her, steady and deep. The angle was just _perfect_. Nora’s thighs tensed as the consistent drag against her walls seemed to _pinpoint_ that sweet spot, again and again. Sharp yelps escaped her, the sound of Glory’s little pants of exertion barely audible despite how _close_ her girlfriend was to her.

“Let’s- see if- we can’t,” Glory kept her spread wide, “do that _again_.”

Nora knew, as that cock rubbed firmly at her walls, that Glory was _definitely_ going to be getting another wave of garbled words from her if she kept _this_ up. She felt her legs slip down to hook neatly into the crook of Glory’s arms, her breath puffing against Glory’s lips as she whimpered with each thrust. Heat was already beginning to curl in her core, the result of Glory’s last few minutes of teasing finally relenting, allowing the constant friction to finally start to _build_. It made her hips squirm a little, her body seeking out the source of her pleasure unwittingly.

And when Glory’s harness rubbed against her clit like that, oh god, Nora’s toes curled.

Glory’s back arched over and her mouth came down to find Nora’s breast, tongue swirling over the nipple. Arousal, pleasure, rushed down Nora’s spine and had her back curving upwards, off the bed, just in time for Glory’s thumb to brush against the other, unattended peak. Nora groaned out a noise that tapered off into a long, high whimper, her eyes still shut.

The _noises_ they both made came loud and abrupt as Glory sped up again, a _slick_ sound from between Nora’s thighs that made her cheeks burn. It did nothing to shake loose the coil growing in her core and Nora let out a groan, her eyes opening. They shut almost immediately, because the look on Glory’s face – the lowered lids, the parted lips, the intense look of _hunger_ – almost sent her over the edge then and there.

“Nora,” Glory murmured, kissing the curve of her breast, “Nora, hey, _hey_ , _mmm,_ look at me, babe.”

Biting her lip, Nora opened her eyes again, a whine muffled by Glory’s next kiss as she drank in the sight of Glory’s expression. Her girlfriend timed it perfectly, hips speeding up to sink the thick toy hard and fast into Nora’s slit. The _wet_ noises got louder and quicker. Nora felt her mouth falling open, her fingers clenching into fists around the bars of her headboard as that tension grew tighter.

Glory slipped a hand between them, thumb brushing at Nora’s clit, and the spark that lit Nora’s body forced another confession of mixed languages that had Glory _grinning_ in a way that was _so_ unfair to Nora’s arousal.

“Like it when you do that,” Glory told her, panting. “Like it- a _whole_ lot, _fuck_!”

The rough pad of her thumb kept rubbing, and stroking, and Nora felt all that need pull tight in her core. A terrified though flitted through her mind just as she reached her peak – that Glory would stop, _like this_ –

Her voice came out sharp and high and _desperate_ as relief ripped through her, the pleasure crashing over her and pulling frantic Sanskrit from her lips. Trembling, Nora barely noticed Glory surging harder against her, fucking her through that pleasure until she was a shaking mess. Her toes curled, nails digging into her palms, and she arched up, eyes tightly shut. Glory’s hands and tongue found her breasts as the synth chased her own end with long groans, voice breaking. Nora had lost her breath and she was helpless to do more than lie there as she felt Glory shudder and jerk against her, hips grinding that leather against her clit again and again. Nora squirmed, suddenly feeling the sweat slick on her skin.

Glory was still rocking with little gasps by the time Nora realised her girlfriend had cum, and when the white-haired woman slowly knelt over her, toy pressed to her sensitive walls, her eyes were a little glazed. But she looked wide awake.

“Hey,” Nora managed to whisper, her voice hoarse, “hands?”

“Who says I’m letting you free yet?” Glory asked with another of those grins.

Oh god. Her oversensitive slit _pulsed_ at the sight and she took in a sharp breath. “Again?”

“You didn’t think we’d be over and done after _one_ go, did you?” the heavy purred. Her fingers dipped down to find Nora’s clit and play with it again. Nora felt her brows shoot up, eyes going wide. She tried to squirm away but she didn’t _want_ it to stop. Those rough fingers just felt too good.

“Jesus, Glory,” Nora moaned.

Glory shrugged. “Hey, I don’t know how this date stuff works. You’re _supposed_ to enjoy yourselves on these things, right? I need to make sure you _do_.”

“Angling for a second date?” Nora gasped out.

Glory leaned down and kissed her, firm and slow and in a way that made Nora’s skin tingle pleasantly. “You betcha.”


End file.
